Great Joke
Great Joke is the third episode of season 1 and the third episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on December 28th, 2014. Plot The episode begins in Bàrcinon, where the whole city is snowed. They're on holiday. At the house of Kimberly and Karla, Karla is planning something. Then Karla enters Kimberly's room, and tells her that she wants to see a thing about her doll from when she was little. Kimberly gives the doll to her sister, and Karla takes the doll and says that it could become a snowman, and it could serve her for something she's doing. Then Karla opens the window and takes the doll out the window, and the doll begins to be covered in snow. Karla feigns an accident and drops the doll to the street, and says that it has slipped from her hands and couldn't hold it. Kimberly enters the living room of the house, and tells her parents that unintentionally Karla has thrown the doll out of the window, and will go to pick it up. The parents say it's snowing, but Kimberly says she'll be gone only for a short while. Kimberly leaves the house, goes down with the lift and goes out into the street. While this is happening, Karla is looking from the window. When Kimberly takes the doll from the floor, the door of the house closes and falls on Kimberly a pile of snow thrown with a bucket that was prepared to make the snow fall. It was a trap, and Kimberly is covered in snow on the street near her house. Karla starts to laugh, and says it's been a big joke. Her parents see Kimberly on the snow-covered street, and then they go out into the street, take her off the floor and bring her back home. Kimberly is very cold, and Karla says: "I see that you have a lot of snow on your face. Are you cold? Well, I'm not". Her parents tell Karla that she'll be punished for what she has done, and Kimberly is very angry with her sister. A little later, the family is watching television, and on the screen there's a man who says that the whole country of Ketalània and the whole Bèrtika peninsula is snowed, and also the sea superior to the peninsula has a layer of ice and now it's possible to go from the peninsula to the north pole by walking. Kimberly is getting warmer, and then she says she'll think of some way to take revenge for the joke. Kimberly enters her room, takes her computer and opens it, and starts looking for things from Earth. She opens the Google search engine of the Earth, and accesses with some secret codes obtained by Jordy Kúdigy (owner of the Kasa Tot hotel) to access the pages of the Earth. Kimberly puts on the Google: "Today on Earth" to see what they're doing now, but discovers a better thing for her. At that moment, Kimberly goes to the living room and tells her parents if they know if there are any holidays they're celebrating now, and the parents say "Christmas". Kimberly is surprised because it's a different thing from what she had found, and she asks her parents what Christmas is. Her parents tell her that it's a holiday of the Earth which celebrates the birth of an important person for a human religion, and they don't know very well how is this holiday. Kimberly returns to her room and starts looking for things about Christmas. But she discovers that Christmas is celebrated differently in various regions of the Earth, and Kimberly's parents come and tell her that the Earth is divided into different cultures, unlike Teremedó where the whole planet is the same culture, and because that on Earth there are usually wars. Kimberly says she didn't know, closes the computer and goes to the living room. Then she manages to finish thinking about a plan to take revenge on Karla, and believes that this plan will work. Kimberly goes to her room, picks up some high-tech items and puts them in a backpack, and tells her parents that the owner of the Kasa Tot hotel, Jordy, wants to tell her some things. Her parents say it's snowing and it's cold, and it's not advisable to go outside. But Kimberly says she'll be fine if she's careful, and her parents accept. Kimberly leaves the house, takes the lift and goes out into the street, and begins to be covered in snow. Then Kimberly decides to use her powers and fly, to go over the clouds and avoid snowfall. Kimberly takes off and flies up to the sky, and observes the snowy city. Kimberly decides to fly to the outskirts of the city of Tarràkonon, and goes down near the tracks of a tram that goes to the north of the country. Kimberly puts herself in a tree and pulls out an object she carried in her bag, and reveals it's a device that creates holograms that she had stolen from the FEF 09 ship on its opening visit she attended a month ago with her sister. Kimberly turns on the device and begins to programme a hologram with which she'll cheat on her sister. At home, Karla says that she'd like to have accompanied Kimberly, and she asks what Jordy wants to tell Kimberly without Karla. On the tram tracks, Kimberly has just programmed the hologram and activates it, and an image comes out. At home, Karla is watching television when she receives a message from someone important on her mobile phone. Karla goes to her room and it's revealed that in the message there's a boy that Karla is in love with him, and this boy tells Karla that he needs her help. Karla asks him what's going on, and the boy says he was on a tram with his parents, opened the window but fell to the ground and is now trapped in the tracks. The boy says he needs her help, and that Karla is the only person who can save him because she's special. Karla will help him, and the boy says not to tell anyone that he has asked her for help, and Karla tells him to be calm and that she'll go to save him. Karla takes the clothes and dresses to go out, and her parents say it's very cold and why she wants to leave now. Karla says she has to save a person, and her parents ask if it's Kimberly. She says that if it were Kimberly, she'll let her die on the tram tracks, but it isn't her. Her parents don't understand anything, and Karla tells them she doesn't want them to get into this, and she leaves. Karla does the same as her sister, goes flying to where the boy has asked for help. When she reaches the tram tracks, Karla sees the boy who is calling her with his arms, and she goes down. But the boy is a hologram and there's a snowman behind, and Karla gets covered in snow just like her sister before. Kimberly appears from some trees and says: "Are you coming to save your love? Well, I didn't know he was a snowman…" and she starts laughing. Karla doesn't understand anything, and asks: "Why did you do this?". Kimberly tells her that today on Earth is the "Holy Innocents' Day", and it's the day of making jokes. At home, Kimberly and Karla's father tries to focus on their daughters with telepathy to know what they're doing, and the mother says that it isn't appropriate for him to do that. But the father says he can't focus because a third person is preventing him. On the street, Karla tells Kimberly: "You're bad, I'll tell mum and dad!" and Kimberly responds: "Will you tell them you've been in love with a boy and you've left home to save him? Well, if you want to reveal that secret…" and Karla doesn't know what to say. Kimberly says: "It'll be better to go home, it's snowing and we'll both be covered in snow once more". And the two return home flying. When they get home, the two girls are angry. Their parents ask what's wrong, but they don't want to answer, and they just say they're cold and want to be warm at home, and they tell their parents to turn the heat on. Their mother does, and then asks if there has been any other joke. Karla says they're now at peace, and Kimberly explains that on Earth today, December 28th, is a day where humans make jokes. Their parents say they didn't know that there were more holidays besides Christmas, and the girls say that there are many things on Earth that they don't know, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Gran broma es:Gran broma fr:Grande plaisanterie gl:Gran broma it:Grande scherzo pt:Grande piada ro:O mare glumă ru:Большая шутка